The subject matter disclosed herein relates to partial oxidation feed systems and, more particularly, to slag additive slurry feed systems for partial oxidation feed systems.
Partial oxidation systems may partially oxidize carbon-containing compounds in an oxygen-containing environment to generate various products. For example, gasifiers may convert carbonaceous materials into a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, referred to as synthesis gas or syngas. An integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant includes one or more gasifiers that react a carbonaceous feedstock at a high temperature with oxygen and/or steam to produce syngas. In the case of an ash-containing carbonaceous feedstock, the resulting syngas may include less desirable components, such as molten ash or slag, that may leave the gasifier reaction chamber along with the syngas that is produced. Accordingly, the syngas and slag produced in the gasifier reaction chamber may be directed into the gasifier quench chamber where the syngas and slag may be contacted directly with quench water in order to cool the syngas to the saturation temperature of the syngas, to solidify the molten slag and to remove the solidified slag from the syngas. Slag with a viscosity outside of a certain range may negatively affect components of the gasifier and/or may be difficult to remove from the gasifier.